


room to grow

by lostinforest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tension, Beach Trip, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Polski | Polish, Sunsets, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, po polsku, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Są w trzeciej klasie i Kageyama nie zaciska już palców na jego włosach w geście niehamowanej złości; stał się za to nad wyraz uprzejmy i ostrożny. Hinata wciąż nie wie, co sądzi o tej nagłej zmianie.





	room to grow

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to tłumaczenie pracy [mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments)

Shouyou nie jest pewien, co go zbudziło. Mogło to być ciche mamrotanie przez sen jednego z pierwszoklasistów, kopniak Yamaguchiego albo ciężkie, ciepłe powietrze zalegające w pokoju przepełnionym chłopcami z Karasuno. Cokolwiek było powodem, pewnym jest, że teraz nie będzie w stanie ponownie zasnąć.

Niechętnie siada na futonie, przeciera oczy i rozgląda się. Przez okna przedostaje się wystarczająca ilość srebrzystego światła, by dostrzec, że materac obok - ten, na którym nie zalega śliniący się Yamaguchi - jest pusty.

Może jednak winnymi wyrwaniu go ze snu były odgłosy towarzyszące wychodzącemu z pokoju Kageyamie.

Podrywa się ze swojego miejsca i na palcach podchodzi do wyjścia. Stąpa boso; ich kabina znajduje się tuż przy plaży, więc uznaje, że nie warto kłopotać się zakładaniem butów i skazywaniem się na nieuniknione dostanie się do nich szorstkiego piasku. Zamyka za sobą drzwi najdelikatniej jak tylko umie, nie chcąc narazić się na gniew Tsukishimy i... zastyga.

 _Dzień dobry, Kageyama-kun._ Słyszy beztroski dźwięk tych słów w swojej głowie, ale są nieme na jego ustach, nie chcą ich opuścić. Kageyama siedzi na drewnianej werandzie, pozwalając nogom swobodnie zwisać. Ma na sobie krótkie spodenki i luźną, bawełnianą koszulkę tak jak Shouyou, a każdy cal jego odsłoniętej skóry jest muskany barwami wschodzącego leniwie słońca, które otula go rumianą poświatą.

Coś w sposobie w jakim jego głowa jest delikatnie odchylona do tyłu sprawia, że Shouyou przełyka ślinę z niewytłumaczalną nerwowością.

 _Dzień dobry, Kageyama-kun_ , próbuje znowu. Wyobraża sobie, że mówi to lekkim, lekko zaczepnym tonem. Teraz może sobie na to pozwolić bez obawy o bycie pociągniętym za włosy, gdy tylko powie coś w sposób, który nie spodoba się jego partnerowi. Tak wyglądało jego dotychczasowe życie w liceum. Pierwsza klasa: unikanie bezwzględnego chwytania za kosmyki. Druga klasa: uświadomienie sobie, że chwyty te uległy subtelnej zmianie; stały się rekcjami Kageyamy na różne rzeczy. Klasa trzecia: prawdopodobne przeświadczenie Kageyamy o tym, że w tym wieku nie wypada już ciągnąć swojego kolegi z drużyny za włosy.

Shouyou trochę tęskni za tą dziwaczną formą reprymendy; sprawiała, że zawsze był czujny i gotowy do szybkiej reakcji, a w zeszłym roku nabrała niemal kojącego charakteru. Teraz za to nie do końca wie jak powinien zachowywać się w obecności Kageyamy, gdy już nie dokuczają sobie w ten sposób.

Jego troski tylko potwierdza przedłużające się milczenie.

Ostatecznie porzuca usilną próbę znalezienia odpowiednich słów na przywitanie i pozwala, by jego wzrok prześliznął się po szyi Kageyamy, obserwując w jaki sposób jego głowa jest przechylona, a twarz skąpana w świetle rozkwitającego dnia. To niecodzienny widok, który prowadzi do jeszcze dziwniejszej świadomości, że chłopak potrafi czerpać tak prostą i szczerą przyjemność z czegoś, co nie jest grą w siatkówkę. To prawie oszałamiające, móc widzieć go tak całkowicie odsłoniętego, zrelaksowanego, oddanego wsłuchiwaniu się w drgający szum morskich fal; to wszystko sprawia, że Shouyou odczuwa jakiś rodzaj niezdefiniowanej nerwowości.

Donośne burczenie przerywa dotychczas niezmąconą ciszę, przecinając obscenicznie subtelne dźwięki wiatru i fal. Obejmuje brzuch dłońmi, jakby chciał tym sposobem stłumić jego domagający się jedzenia ryk, ale jest już za późno. Kageyama odwraca głowę, przyłapując go na akcie skrytej obserwacji. Shouyou jest przygotowany na ostre łajanie, ale chłopak jedynie zamiera, nie wypowiadając żadnego słowa.

\- Dzień dobry, Kageyama-kun! - odzywa się zbyt głośno, z zauważalnym opóźnieniem. W jego entuzjastycznym tonie rozbrzmiewa jakaś nieprawdziwość, choć nie potrafi sobie wytłumaczyć, jak zwykłe powitanie może przybrać postać kłamstwa. Intensywnie myśli nad tym, co jeszcze mógłby dodać, ale jego mózg, nie bacząc na kryzys, odmawia współpracy. W takiej sytuacji pozostaje  tylko jedno rozwiązanie: ucieczka. - Idę biegać, na razie!

Zbiega pędem po drewnianych schodach, lądując ciężko w piasku, i kieruje się w stronę linii wody. Jest świadomy swoich nagich stóp zakopujących się niewygodnie w piasku oraz tego, jak niedorzecznie musiał wyglądać, przypatrując się drugiemu chłopakowi z ukrycia, a potem uciekając. Z drugiej strony wyglądanie głupio przy Kageyamie nie powinno stanowić aż tak wielkiego wydarzenia, miał to przecież w zwyczaju.

Rośnie w nim chęć, by krzyknąć z całych sił, więc pozwala sobie na długie i satysfakcjonujące _AHHHHH_ , które dobywa się ochoczo z głębi jego gardła, jakby czekało, aż wreszcie wypuści je z klatki opanowania.

\- Jesteś za głośny! - dobiega go czyjś głos. Shouyou nie musi się nawet odwracać, by wiedzieć, że Kageyama pobiegł za nim. Postanawia go zignorować i kontynuować swój hałaśliwy koncert.

\- Przestań krzyczeć!

Czuje jak jakiś supeł w środku się rozwiązuje i obmywa go jakieś wyzwalające uczucie. Kageyama już od bardzo dawna nie podnosił na niego głosu i nie udawał się za nim w szaleńczy pościg, który mógł skończyć się przepychanką. Jakie to niedojrzałe. Trzecioklasiści nie powinni się tak zachowywać. Nikt jednak jeszcze nie wstał, wciąż jest zbyt wcześnie na pobudkę. Shouyou przyspiesza, a jego krzyk nie ustaje.

Mimo że się tego spodziewał, wciąż zdejmuje go zaskoczenie, gdy Kageyama rzuca się na niego. Obaj lądują w miałkim piasku, który wdziera mu się do ust i zmusza go do splunięcia; ciężar leżącego na nim Kageyamy skutecznie uniemożliwia mu jakikolwiek ruch.

\- Co robisz? - pyta. Wygląda na zmieszanego, gdy patrzy na Shouyou ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Niższy chłopiec wypluwa kolejną porcję piasku.

\- W tej chwili? Nic. - wzdycha i opiera policzek o chłodne ziarenka. Znienacka uderza w niego uczucie melancholii i nie potrafi w żaden sposób go uzasadnić ani wytłumaczyć. Kaeyama jest teraz dla niego milszy, może się nawet pokusić o stwierdzenie, że zostali przyjaciółmi. Ale...

Dlaczego czuje smutek, gdy się podnosi, odsuwając się od niego? Dlaczego czuje się dokładnie tak zdezorientowany, jak na to wskazuje wyraz twarzy Kageyamy?

\- Nie mówiłeś przypadkiem, że idziesz biegać? - Wstaje płynnym ruchem, otrzepując kolana z piasku.

\- Racja - odpowiada. Chwyta wyciągniętą dłoń Kageyamy, przyjmując jego pomoc.


End file.
